Never Should've Let You Go
by AdeebaLovesHHH
Summary: Life, as they say, is a challenge. And for Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon and Chris Irvine, it was living up to that saying. HHH/Stephanie, Chris/Stephanie, possibly other pairings. John Cena, Trish Stratus and a few others will also be there!


**So, this**** idea kept bugging me for a few days and well I can't fight my muses, therefore I finally gave in. This is the first time I'll be having 3 leads. Plus, many familiar WWE names will appear in this one! So prepare yourself for a journey with twists and turns and different pairings.**

* * *

**Summary: Life, as they say, is a challenge. And for Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon and Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho), it was living up to that saying.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Poor Paul!**

Covered in thick cream carpet with a splendid rosewood desk and a glass wall, from floor to ceiling, providing an uninterrupted view of the city, the gigantic office was a breathtaking sight. Seated behind his huge desk, in an impeccably tailored dark suit, Paul levesque was surrounded by an aura of power and wealth. He was in the midst of a rapid-fire dictation to his new secretary, when he heard a hasty knock at his richly carved mahogany door. There was no need to do a double take on who the intruder was. The sound alone was the prove that it was none other than Paul's counterpart present on the other side of the door. Before Paul could even voice a simple invitation to enter his office, the door flew open, revealing the casually dressed massive figure and his partner, John Cena.

With the sleeves of his white check-shirt rolled up, and his dark blue jeans hugging the contours of his body, John gave the image of a perfectly relaxed entrepreneur. Unlike Paul, John rarely dressed immaculately. Suits, which he referred to as 'uncomfortable attire', were occasionally worn by him. And in all honesty, he wasn't a fan of those occasions.

With a ghost of smile on his face, John interrupted Paul, earning a frown from the hard-working blonde. Therefore, clearing his throat, he explained the reason of his sudden intrusion. "You are getting late, dude. Remember, you've to take Maria for lunch?" Pressing his finger on the Rolex watch he was wearing, John emphasised his point.

Sighing heavily and muttering under his breathe, Paul stared at his friend in utter disbelief. It wasn't like Paul to leave his work for someone, even if that meant taking his fiancé for lunch. Noticing that his secretary was still present in his office, he stopped himself from putting his displeasure into words. "Sarah, I'll continue with the dictation afterwards," Paul informed the newly employed lady, who muttered a silent prayer of gratitude for the break and stopped scribbling. She quietly stood up and left the office, passing by John who was still waiting for his friend's unnecessary outburst. That was something expected of Paul, since he was unaccustomed to leaving his work for anyone.

With the secretary gone, John occupied the vacant place in front of Paul's desk. "John, I would've appreciated if you forgot about these things instead of reminding me about them," Paul replied uninterestedly, while working his way through some stacks of papers.

"I know that, but your mother has strictly instructed me to never, and she meant it when she said never, forget about your tiny miny meetings with Maria," John uttered, with a grin adorning his face. The sides of his cheeks dipped inside, making him look boyishly cute.

John was already aware of how much Paul despised all this. If it wasn't for his parents wish of having grandchildren and their constant nagging about Paul getting settled, he would have never done that. Hell, he didn't even know much about Maria, except for the fact that she was a clingy girl and an old neighbour, who visited his place every other day just to catch a glimpse of him. And his parents clearly adored her. What did they see in her was still lost on Paul. Since Paul was not interested in marital affairs or even flings, his parents took the matter in their hands. According to them, Maria was the perfect girl for him, who could make him happy and give them beautiful grandchildren. Paul never got the first part, let alone the latter part. His dad suffered a stroke awhile back, therefore he kept from confronting him and obediently agreed to his wish of engaging Maria. It had been about a month since they engaged, but Paul developed whatsoever no feelings for her. Even the thought of feeling anything close to love brought a sarcastic smile on his face. Love and Paul were two polar extremes, and they weren't even meant to be together in one sentence.

"I wonder, why mom didn't chose her for you? Since my mom adores you and her, you both would've been perfect for each other," Paul managed to speak, trying to get his mind away from the tragedy of having a fiancé who he would gladly hook up with someone else.

"She didn't do that because Maria is head over heels in love with a long-haired blonde, who loves her back. But is afraid to accept it in front of others," John replied instantaneously, chuckling at the scowl that formed on Paul's face. Damn, they knew too well how to get under each other's skin. From a friendship of about twelve years, that was already expected of them.

In mock exasperation, Paul moved his revolving chair back and stood up. He knew that being a fiancé, he had some duties to fulfil. So making the situation light hearted or at least trying to think of it as not a big deal, was the only way out. And truth be told, even John felt bad for his friend because Paul was forced into this relationship. Being his girlfriend would have saved Paul from these constant duties, but leave it to Maria's parents to put forward the conservativeness about girls having boyfriends. They wanted her to have a solid relationship, and to Paul's discontent, Patricia and Paul Sr. agreed to it rather easily.

"So I'll be back in about an hour. And thanks for reminding me," Paul said with a sly smile, trying to sound happy about it. However, deep down all of this was not making him pleased in the least bit.

"Take your time, bro. No need to hurry, i'll take care of everything. And you're welcome." John turned around before patting Paul's back in a friendly gesture. Before he stepped out of the office, he stopped for a mere second to offer his advice. "And don't forget to take some flowers for her on your way. Girls like that kind of special treatment," the love guru said, getting a wry smile from his best friend in return.

"Sure, I won't forget it for the world," Paul whispered in self-mockery and rolled his eyes, before picking up his cell phone from his desk.

* * *

**I just wanted to start off with a small chapter so I can get a clear idea of whether you people like the fic plot or not. So please review and make me a happy soul :D I'll be having Stephanie and/or Chris Irvine (Jericho) in the next chapter. So review, and let me know whether it's worth continuing of not :)**


End file.
